stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity is a German crossover fan fiction story by SSJKamui, a prequel to Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar and some earlier fanfics by SSJKamui. Main characters *Rene Michael *Isabell I *Kamui of the House of Vegeta *Siraika *Hiromi Secondary characters *Dominic Lilienthal *Senta Lilienthal *Christian Ebbers *Ingo B. *Aydin G. *Fatih Uruk *Ibo *Rio Farell *Katsuki Tomino *Madoka Michael *Aralak Yagiyu *Aanima Yagiyu *Karala Yagiyu *Markus Will *Benjamin Esser *Sema Episodes *"Aktivitäten im Schatten der Geschichte" ("Activities in the Shadow of History") :Some Tal Shiar buildings are attacked by an unknown force and some people attack Isabell I for an unknown reason.Rene Michael is told to investigate. During the investigation , he discovers a dangerous plan of the Obsidian Order and stops them together with Kamui of the House of Vegeta, a Saiyan who is a member of the Tal Shiar. After Rene Michael stopped the Obsidian Order, he becomes an admiral. *"Times of Change and Times for the Search for Luck" :A Tal Shiar ship is kidnapped by a former member of the Tal Shiar and someone hacks into Starfleet's computers. Later, somebody steals the new experimental Arale Supercomputer. At the same time , Sema, a girl from a planet which suffered from many damages due to an attack of the Klingons arrives at Gemna Kolaris. Nobody in the Starfleet knows that the former Tal Shiar member is Sema's brother. *"Bruderkrieg" ("War of Brothers") :Rene Michael becomes the commander of the newly refitted to stop a Maquis crew who has a plan to attack Cardassia. He doesn't really want to continue this mission, because many former shipmates of him became members of this Maquis crew, but he tries to fulfill his mission , because it's his duty. *"Gnosis" :Rene Michael and his family is invited to the wedding of the scientists Aralak Yagiyu and Aanima Yagiyu, but some unknown agents spy on them and attack them later. Some years later, Rene Michael becomes the foster father of Madoka Michael and the mysterious agents reappear. Spin-offs *''Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity'' Technology Transporters Split beaming This is a special operation which is only possible if the transporter is connected to a network of computers and transporters. In this operation, the data of the beamed object becomes divided into some packages and each package is sent to a different computer or transporter. If the package is sent to a computer, this computer sends it to the transporter. At the target location, every package is combined again. This operation enables the transporter to work faster and enables the transporters to operate more effectively. Another effect of this system is that it's more difficult to trace the transporter signal to its origin. (This system is shown in the last episode.) Trivia *Some parts of the earlier episodes are influenced by the works of the psychologist . *The first 2 episodes are partly influenced by , the stories and . *The names of the ships in "Times of Change", and , are based on the myth . *The closed-circuit television camera balloons on Romulus described in the first episode of the story are inspired by *"Bruderkrieg" is based on the ethical philosophy of and . *The final fight of the episode "Bruderkrieg" was inspired by the final fight between Amuro Rei and Char Aznable in Mobile Suit Gundam:Char's Counterattack. *The title of the last episode "Gnosis" is an allusion to which plays an important role in this episode. *In "Gnosis", there is mentioned a law which allows to brains who have a brain-computer interface via the internet to prevent crimes. This is an allusion to the fact that the German Minister of the Interior, wants to enact a law which allows via the internet to prevent crimes. *In the last episode, Rene Michael mentions that on Earth, every child has to undergo a special behavioristic ethical training. This idea is derived from the book Walden Two by , where a similar training is mentioned. *In the last episode, during the discourse between Karala Yagiyu and her teacher, there are allusions to the philosophy of , , , , , Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel and . *SSJKamui got the Idea of the main plot of Episode 3 because on one day , he had to visit his grandmother, but he didn't really want to do this on this day. *In Episode 3 , during the fight of Kamui of the House of Vegeta and Rene Michael, Kamui quotes passages from the German Poem "Die Todesfuge" by Paul Celan. *The wedding of Aralak Yagiyu and his wife is based on the wedding of Michael Corleone in The Godfather *In the car of Senta Lilienthal, there is a sheet containing the sentence " " from the novel No Exit by . *The part of the last episode that Karala Yagiyu sees blue maps and menus at the beginning of her attempt to hack the door is based on the interfaces shown on a screen during the dialogue between the WOPR and David Lightman in the movie . *In the last episode, Senta Lilienthal mentions that her husband Dominic Lilienthal worked 120 days on the space colony Sodom and that this time was painful for him. This is an allusion to a novel by the French philosopher Donatien Alphonse de Sade. The term sadism is derived from the name of this philosopher. *The corridor near the ministry of family of Kyoto is inspired by a decoration which was part of an art exhibition in the U3/U10 subway tunnel near the in Berlin. *The part of the last episode of this story where Karala has to talk to one of her teachers because of her bad marks is partly based on the novel by . *In the last episode, while Senta Lilienthal and Karala Yagiyu are in Senta's car, the music player of the car plays the song by . *Parts of the dialogue between Senta Lilienthal and Karala Yagiyu are influenced by dialogue between Antigone and King Créon in the book by . *The Element of the story that there are access restrictions to some underground areas of San Francisco was inspired by the novel Anthem by Ayn Rand. *The china restaurant shootout scene in the last episode was partly based on a scene of the game . *The appearance of the Automatic repair probe in the last episode is partly based on the appearance of a Snatcher from the game *When Senta Lilienthal recognizes Karala's left-handedness, she cites the Gershwind Theory. External link *FanFiktion.de - Das Fanfiction Archiv (German) Category:Crossover fan fiction